Violets
by La-Abeja
Summary: Dib always had an answer, he would keep away from Gaz when she had a new game, he would set up surveillance over the beltsander, he would protect the earth. Forever. But with out that, what would Dib do?Character Death, DaTr, oneshot.


Violets

Written by La-Abeja

Invader ZIM and characters copyright JCV, Viacom and Nick.

Well let me say this first, this is a fic, obviously, and it is written for MissMune, because she's special. I said she could request _anything_, for our Fic Trade. She asked for DaTr. So, after a few days of banging my skull into walls (my version of brainstorming, though more akin to brain _trauma_), I wrote this. Please enjoy! 

Dib had always had the knack for being rather observational. As a child he had immediately taken note that the next door neighbor (at the time) was in fact a brain hungering _zombie_. Also he had taken notice that evil vampire big babies had taken roost in the oak tree out back.

Not that he had tried to _hide_ them under his bed. Of course not- never.

There had been other instances, the large big feet footprints scattered throughout the back yard, leading to the garage where Dib had seen the silhouette of _him_. Yes him- he had been using the belt sander! Yes, the _belt sander_.

However, did not one being _believe_ him? No- never- and the human race had continued this route at Dib's most famous, most truly life altering instant. _ZIM_.

ZIM had walked nonchalant, or rather, completely _overzealous_, into the class room all those years ago. Dib had known, Dib had _known_. He watched him constantly ever since that day, perhaps obsessively. He had a whole notebook worth of instances. Well actually, volumes of notebooks were dedicated to the cause… taken while watching- no _stalking_ his prey…

Dib had a knack for being observational, after months, no- _years_ of watching ZIM, _constantly_; he had come to one conclusion.

ZIM was not in skool today.

In fact, the green sporadic alien hadn't been in skool for a few days. Three days. Three days of an exceedingly quiet classroom. Unheard of! Dib would step up, step up and do what he did best! Protect the earth, because- because that's what he did.

So now he had a plan, now to put it in action. He would visit '_ZIM'_, at his base, and find out what exactly it was that was keeping the alien from making his 'dirt', 'filth' and 'pathetic' filled speeches.

Dib would expose him; and for this endeavor he needed equipment. Luckily for himself, he already had it, but picking between them, what he could carry and what he _should_ carry had been difficult. So immensely difficult was it that Dib only left his home to the cul-de-sac (where the _evil_ alien resided) as the sun was setting.

He however, was in a good mood. No- better than good, he had a modified super soaker in one hand, and a camera in the other. Oh was he _prepared_.

Dib possessed a knack at being rather observational, he noticed the cool atmosphere, light cloud covering, the violet flowers sprouted up on the dusty ground adjacent to the garage. How they had taken root in _his_ yard, Dib did not know. Certainly no one had planted them.

This was unnecessary thought; ZIM should be the only one in his thought pattern. ZIM and his upcoming exposure, how delicious it would be…

…Delicious?

More unnecessary thought, or so Dib thought as he turned the curb towards ZIM's menacing, yet very stupid base which loomed before him. Glancing side-to-side he took a tentative step onto the lawn, watching the disturbing gnomes carefully, he was ready to jump backwards and out of range at any given moment, did the need arise.

The gnomes, however, did not respond.

Not surprising, ZIM wasn't well known for his 'defenses'. Sadly, there wasn't a window open, oh how that would have _added_ to the pleasure of ZIM's downfall. GIR, his _advanced_ Irken equipment leaving the _window _open. Pathetic.

Halting at the purple men's room door, Dib quickly glanced around again, so quiet, unnaturally so. These thoughts were tossed aside as he let out a low laugh, the door was open, just a crack.

A crack was enough. Grinning he pushed the door open, super soaker in hand, and burst through the front door, ready for GIR, ready for ZIM, ready to wipe that _grin_ off of ZIM's face.

However, he was to learn quickly that the grin he despised so much had already been wiped off the Irken's face. Or so he assumed, he couldn't see what the Irken's expression held, from where the thin alien body lay slumped on the floor.

There was a pool of something that Dib supposed would be Irken blood surrounding him. No, not 'him', the _body_.

"_Defective_…"

At first Dib believed the word to have come from ZIM, before he realized there was another in the room, looming over ZIM, a malicious and pleased smile plastered across her alien features.

ZIM, he noted, could also have _not_ uttered the word, he didn't appear to be moving. At all, there was in fact, no sign of life at all about him.

"Defective, worthless, _weak_." There was what appeared to be some sort of gun lying by her pointed toe boots, the killing tool. One of those boots glinted in the soft light as it reared back, and slammed itself against the dead Irken's body. "_Now_ its- no, _was_ about revenge… _ZIM_."

Dib watched the display with something akin to sick fascination. _ZIM is dead. ZIM is __**dead**__…_ The thought was satisfying, although he would have liked a live specimen. Still, so satisfying… "ZIM… is _dead_" he muttered, staring at the liquid which glinted around the body.

Tak's body stiffened, only lightly, her expression cleared, void of emotion, and her head pivoted just slightly, to view Dib out the corner of her eye. "You." She said it bluntly, yet quietly.

His gaze was still hovered over ZIM for a few moments, taking in the satisfying sight. It soon lifted to Tak, their eyes locking, "Tak…"

She nodded and turning gave ZIM, no, the body a final kick and spoke, "He was a pathetic, _useless_, and highly embarrassing agent of the Empire. Yes, he's _dead_. I don't need your planet any longer, this alone is enough."

She turned and didn't retrieve her gun; Dib noticed there was no Mimi at her side, and just out of the corner of his eye he could see the metal mangled pieces of a SIR unit. It, however, was not Tak's model. The colors were instead a dimmed dead turquoise.

"_Your_ planet is safe." She spat, violet eyes glinting, "_I_ however want my _ship_ back."

Dib didn't argue, he instead passed one more glance towards ZIM's corpse and turned leaving the house. The super soaker was forgotten; he had schematics for space vehicles. Tak could have the ship, which he had grown accustomed to, back.

Tak followed and fell silent. She had not once spoken his name, it crossed Dib's mind that perhaps she did not even remembered it. It didn't matter; she would take her ship and leave. And Dib would-

What would Dib do? ZIM was dead, he could retrieve the body, dissect the body. Although not a living specimen it would still glorify him, he would no longer be 'The-poor-insane-son-of-Professor-Membrane'. Earth was now safe; there was no space monster to protect it from.

The trip to Dib's home was taken in silence, absolute and utter silence. Neither he nor Tak brought up conversation, neither appearing to want to. Though Dib cast the occasional glance towards her, Irken or disguised, she was fascinating to look at. Her Irken body, so lithe in form, curling antennae coupled with her green toned skin.

To another human it was perhaps displeasing, disgusting. To Dib, fascinating. Years of viewing ZIM's Irken form had brought him to a degree of normalcy when it came to the alien body, he of all humans could appreciate it.

The pair had arrived. Dib took the garage handle and heaved it upwards; he took one of his 'final' glances towards the ship which had helped him through many of ZIM's attacks.

Climbing upwards to sit on the rim of the cockpit he powered the ship up and maneuvered it out of the garage. He lowered himself out of the ship, to make room for Tak, who approached the controls like one to a lost friend, although her expression remained stoic.

Her fingers roamed over the controls, bringing up different holo-screens painted with Irken symbols Dib had learned to read many years ago. "You uploaded your personality? Impressive." A thin gloved finger reached out and pressed a button down, the personality was obliterated.

With more quick commands her personality was uploaded once again and she nodded her head in satisfaction.

Dib had reacted to the 'praise' with a quirk of one his eyebrows before his gaze shifted earthward. ZIM was dead, Mission 'Protect Earth at all costs'- completed…

A few minutes passed, and Tak focused on the ship, typing and entering commands. Satisfied in the maintenance of the ship she turned, perhaps to say her leave; however, she was greeted with something very different than Dib's blank expression.

Violet flowers, held at arms length by Dib. Time passed slowly, neither giving in. Tak did not retrieve the flowers and Dib did not lower his outstretched hand.

More precious moments passed, Tak should be flying through- or actually, around the stars.

"Are you going to take them?" Dib asked bluntly, staring at her Irken eyes.

"Excess from the dirt." was her reply.

"You do know what it means?"

"I know of your _customs_."

"So- are you going to take them?"

There was silence as Tak locked eyes with Dib, before reaching out smoothly taking the flowers into her hand. She stared at them for a moment, before placing them on the seat next to her, in silence.

Dib stepped back, looking up at the figure in the ship, memories coming back, the days before her evil weenie stand scheme… sitting during recess, simply talking, watching her torture ZIM with meat sauce. Then the newest memories followed, her figure roughly kicking ZIM's motionless corpse, her hand reaching down, accepting the flowers.

And now she was leaving.

She input numbers and set a course, her gloved hand hovered over the button for the spaceshield, as though deciding something. Then lowly, though still loud enough for Dib to hear, and without glancing towards him, she spoke, "Do you want to come along,"

She then cemented the statement, with one word, one word Dib had wondered if she had forgotten.

"Dib?"

---

Well there you are, my first DaTr fic D It took quite a bit of brain trauma; that however, is all good. Feedback is always appreciated.

Hm, this would be the second fic of mine where ZIM has died, wouldn't it?


End file.
